dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Exiledintozero/This is the last time im doing this...
I AM SICK AND FING TIRED OF BANGING MY HEAD AGAINST THE WALL CORRECTING PEOPLE, THEM IGNORING ME AND MOCKING ME, THEN I GET PROVED RIGHT. THIS IS THE LAST GD TIME I AM POSTING ON THIS SO PAY ATTENTION FFS A Hybrid at it's root has android base stat growths but is able to use forms, previously to become a hybrid players had to go through the process of farming a android to the desired level, then gathering the dragonballs, and wishing for race change. Hybrids were around for a good amount of time, the time required to build a decent one previously served as a barrier to mass hybridization. When a player goes to heaven, if their race is not android, their stat growths are changed to that of a androids. barring the 600 level requirement to do hard top and go to heaven, this is a MUCH less stringent requirement than gathering the dragonballs, etc. Why this breaks the game: For a hypthetical example i'm going to compute a human, one of the most bottom tier races, without prestiging at level 1000, having gone to heaven at level 600. the android will also be calculated at level 1000, in direct current. Firstly we find the stat growths of a human in base at level 600, that is simple, 300 to all, plus 600 to spend, were going to be putting the skill points into hp max for both characters, because humans have that buff to hp max. 900 hp max 300 ki max 300 melee damage 300 ki damage 300 melee resist 300 ki resist 300 speed Now at this point we will be adding the next levels with the heaven hybridized formula: 1700 hp max 700 ki max 700 melee damage 700 ki damage 700 melee resistance 700 ki resistance 700 speed Now we add human god form which provides 350 points to all stats onto this human for a total of: 1699 hp max 699 ki max 1049 melee damage 1049 ki damage 1049 melee resistance 1049 ki resistance 1049 speed There are still 2 skill points from initial creation to be allocated, but place them where you will. The android is much simpler, were just gonna post straight his stats at level 1000 1999 hp max 999 ki max 999 melee damage 999 ki damage 999 melee resistance 999 ki resistance 999 speed add direct current: 1999 hp max 999 ki max( the multiplication effect doesnt actually make the stat number doubled, it just undoes the 50% ki max nerf they have) 1009 melee damage 1009 ki damage 1009 melee resistance 1009 ki resistance 1009 speed While the android does posses a hp max advantge numerically, again WE DONT KNOW precisely what effect thet hp max buff on humans is. further the human outclasses the android in every other stat than ki max, which in base it does not(as you would have to divide his ki max stat by 2 to get the actual number) If you want i can do the number on prestige forms, or on other races, but just the weakest race in the game in their weakest endgame form going to heaven makes them outclass androids. Category:Blog posts